Kisshoten
| status =Alive | birthdate = | age = | gender =Female | height = | weight = | blood type = | hometown = | countryoforigin = | countryofliving = | affiliation = Daikokuken | previous affiliation = | occupation =Containee of Osamu Otsutsuki | previous occupation =Containee of Hyouketsu Otsutsuki Containee of Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family =Nagako Ōtsutsuki (Descendant) | clan = Benzaiten Clan | clanbranch = | rank = | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = Ice Release | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = Byakugan Rinnegan Rinne Sharingan | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique =Multiple Eyes | nature = Earth Release Water Release Fire Release Wind Release Lightning Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release Ice Release | jutsu =Assimilate All Creation Technique Absorption Soul Technique Amenotejikara Animal Path Asura Attack Asura Path Banbutsu Yuuchi Banshō Ten'in Black Receiver Blocking Technique Absorption Seal Caged Heat Arson Prison Chibaku Tensei Demonic Statue Chains Deva Path Human Path Inner Path Limbo: Border Jail Middle Path Naraka Path Noble Eightfold Path Outer Path Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique Preta Path Purgatory Path Rikudō Arts Shinra Tensei Six Paths Technique Six Paths of Pain Six Paths Reincarnation Summoning Rinnegan (King of Hell / Nazca Summons) Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path Odoriba Kyomu Utsuchōsei Dōka Fuhensonkai Zettairei Sankanmontate Toyokumono Kuninotokotachi Tenchikaibyaku Amenoishin Kamui Yomotsushikome | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools = }} ' At this point in time, Kisshoten is a major support character' Kisshoten (吉祥天, Kisshoten) is the Progenitor of the Benzaiten and Ōtsutsuki Clans and original wielder of the Rinne Sharingan and Rinnegan. She gained the dojutsu from the God Tree of her home world its moons passed overhead simultaneously, causing her normal eyes to change into Rinne Sharingan before transitioning to Rinnegan before deactivating. She hails from the planet Daikokuten and was known to wield great power. She was the first member of her clan to ever consume a chakra fruit, which happened to be from the very first God Tree. Personality Background Kisshoten is the leader of the Benzaiten Clan and is revered as a Goddess (女神, Megami), eventually founded the Otsutsuki Clan after consuming the first chakra fruit from Daikokuten's God Tree. She established the clan as a race of peaceful beings, but due to other hostile, but intelligent life on her planet, she took it upon herself to stop the frequent wars that started. More to Come Abilities Byakugan With the Byakugan, Kisshoten is able to see three-hundred-sixty degrees all around her and completely lacks the blind-spot normally associated with the dojutsu. It is theorized that her Byakugan possesses above average genetic purity, which allowed her eyes to develop without a blind spot. Using it, she is capable of seeing at least 120 kilometers, though her maximum has yet to be determined. Because she is able to utilize different forms of energy, her Byakugan is able to see across the entire electromagnetic spectrum, and is capable of penetrating almost all solid objects, even being able to see and perfectly distinguish different forms of energy. Her Byakugan is capable of even seeing chakra to a much greater degree than other Byakugan. It is furthermore characterized by its ability to follow and react to high speed movement, as well as magnify her vision to such extent that she is capable of seeing not only Tenketsu themselves, but cells and viruses. She is capable of easily distinguishing clones from the real user and can tell when genjutsu is being used on a target. Utilizing the Gentle Fist, she is capable of even directly altering the synapses within the body, triggering and locking the nervous system of targets, and can even alter their chakra by striking their tenketsu. Kisshoten seems to lack the straining of the eyes normally experienced by users of the Byakugan when it is active for too long. Rinnegan Being the originator of the Rinnegan on her home world, she possessed extreme prowess in its usage, and is able to use its techniques at a whim with proper energy consumption. Because she awakened the as two moons passed oveehead, her Rinnegan were embued with its power. She is known to possess at least five eyes from which see can activate her Rinnegan, one in each eye and at least three within her heart, making her chakra extremely powerful and potent. Being the originator of the Rinnegan, she has shown the ability to access unique abilities of the kekkei genka exclusive to certain individuals, such as 's Limbo: Border Jail and 's Amenotejikara. Based off of this, and the fact of her being the originator of the Ōtsutsuki Clan, it is assumed that she can use any Rinnegan-like or Rinnegan-based dojutsu ability from observation alone, even from glancing at a Rinnegan wielder having yet to preform an ability, accessing the information remotely. Besides this, despite possessing round tomoe on her Rinngan, they don't become "depowered" after utilizing an ability, allowing her to keep a constant "empowered" state, unlike other Rinnegan users. Kisshoten's Rinnegan is rippled, light grey with light purple ripples on it. She possesses a total of nine purple, straight tomoe, three to each ring. Due to this, her Rinnegan possesses the ocular powers of the Sharingan in its three forms, one ring and three tomoe a ring for each form. Due to her sealing the Shinju inside herself, it merged with her body, alongside the chakra fruit and caused a unique transformation upon the existing eyes within her heart, causing them to undergo the change as well, awakening the Rinnegan within them. The power of her Rinnegan is so immense that even after being transferred to another container, the previous one she left is still capable of invoking her power without the dojutsu. This, however, doesn't apply to those that die after she is removed from them. Kisshoten's Rinnegan possesses the "Circle Tomoe" (円巴, Marui Tomoe, also called "Round Tomoe" 円形巴, Enkei Tomoe), granting her extreme insight into anything she observes as well as larger variation within her dojutsu techniques. This allows her to literally replicate any after witnessing it, while giving her own dojutsu abilities more variety in terms of use and functionality. This is displayed in her use of Kamui, as her use of the technique is far more advance than 's use of the dojutsu. Her variant of tomoe confirms the belief that users of the Rinnegan are capable of utilizing any technique. Kisshoten was quite fierce in battle and was a presumably an indomitable and unconquerable force through use of her Six Paths Technique and her Six Paths of Pain: the mighty plethora of animal summons available through the Animal Path; the near limitless mechanization of the Asura Path; the gravitationally attractive and anti-gravitationally repulsive forces of the Deva Path; the immense control over the soul and its manipulation by the Human Path; the near limitless adaptation and fortification of the body via the Inner Path; the chakra nullifying capabilities of the Middle Path; access to the King of Hell and its restorative abilities through the Naraka Path; The limitless insight and understanding of the users surroundings and the ability to heal wounds through the Noble Eightfold Path; the near limitless absorption capabilities of her Preta Path; control over the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, its chains and even revive the dead utilizing the Outer Path; and is capable of sending, retreiving and even swapping objects to and from the world of Purgatory, through the Purgatory Path; along with the ability to reflect intended attacks and damage back at the original caster with the Mutual Path. With her various paths, Kisshoten could wield them like she could control her own body, instantly manifesting and materializing the separate bodies themselves when ready for use and demateralizing them when not in use. Because of his highly unique usage of the Six Paths Technique, Osamu modified all of his paths to enhance their overall function and increase their efficiency in battle. For one, all her own and Osamu's paths are quantumly entangled, psionic connection, allowing for instantaneous communication between them, regardless of distanceEmptiness can expand faster than light. See "Quantum Entanglement makes the cut", as well as the ability to communicate with the user in a secure way that can't be picked up via sensing, nor hijacked by others. Because the connection is purely psionic, the paths themselves can carry out the users original will regardless if the user is incapacitated or not. As a fail-safe, the paths can also disembody themselves and return to the user to help them, or will immediately stop what they are doing to literally help the user. For example, if the main body is being directly attacked, and if it gets to the point of the user possibly dying, the Inner Path may disembody itself and return to the user before using its adaptive prowess to develop a counter to whatever if harming the user. Another example is Osamu becoming incapacitated, or separated from the other paths. If the safety of the main user exceeds the mission, or their very own, the Asura Path, or any other path may use their power to literally take the most direct route to getting the Outer Path out of trouble and/or save them. Osamu used the Rinnegan to create his own Six Paths of Pain, while giving Kisshoten's paths actual form, composed primarily of six Samurai from a forgotten age. These Samurai each possess their own unique abilities and he controls them rather easily, as he modified their bodies; their entire skeletal structure is coated in the material the Black Receivers are composed of. Each samurai is capable of utilizing Kisshoten's unique Rinnegan, which granted them the Sharingan's abilities as well as the Rinnegan's abilities, allowing her, him and them to share their vision and coordinate their movements with uttermost efficiency. While Kisshoten originally have only have seven paths, Osamu expanded on them, granting her a total of eleven. When utilized by Osamu, the paths become unfathomably dangerous, gaining a unique dojutsu reminiscent of a cross between the Tenseigan and Rinnegan, while gaining access to the power of his Noryokugan. Also stemming from her Rinnegan, she is able to absorb and exponentially amplify the power of absorbed technique, to such an extent that most would revere her as a deity. When using her Rinnegan in combination with those awakened within Osamu, she is able to increase their power to such extremes that the attack threatens the very world. She is able to utilize a unique form of space-time ninjutsu that allows her to open a portal in space time, similar to the dual use of Kamui. The final of the unique abilities she has expanded on allows her to spawn a single Truth-Seeking at both hands while allowing her to create nearly any , using them together to unleash devastating techniques similar to Tenpenchii, spawning a multitude of nuclear explosions in their wake to deal with any remaining opposition. It also grants her two additional Truth-Seeking Balls that ,unlike the others, lack a time limit on their shape transformation. Because of Kisshoten's unique Rinnegan, anyone using her power can compete with anyone using the Rinne Sharingan, Rinnegan and any form of the Sharingan, as it possesses power greater than all of them combined several times over. :*Animal Path - Stemming from the Six Paths Technique, the The Animal Path grants the user the ability of summoning various animals and creatures to aid it in battle. These creatures appear to be immortal, as they can be killed and later summoned again. Worthy of note, summoning creatures through the Animal Path require no blood sacrifice or hand seals. The Animal Path can also known to enable the user to summon people using hand signs. Tactics-wise, the Animal Path's primary role in battle appears to consist of overwhelming multiple opponents with a barrage of summons. As they also display the Rinnegan, the creatures serve as extensions of the user, giving them additional fields of vision, as well as additional abilities to contribute to the users arsenal. Kisshoten is noted of utilizing the animal Path through Osamu Otsutsuki, the man that acquired them, and all are noted of being Nazca Summons. :*Asura Path -Stemming from the Six Paths Technique, the Asura Path grants one with the ability of mechanization, being able to augment their own body to generate and create highly complex and sophisticated, technologically advanced weapons, artillery and/or tools. It's mostly seen traits are the four arms and two additional faces it can grant the user, as well as a serrated blade-like sash around their waist. The user can no only augment the outside of their body but the inside too, allowing them to possibly negate lethal damage if given the time to mechanize their body in that particular situation. Nagato of Amegakure was infamous for his use of the Asura Path, and it is easily capable of killing humans in its base state, able to whimsically de-limb a target and even throw humans long distances. Kisshoten's Asura Path wasn't always as advanced as it is today. At one point, she didn't have a physical body for her Six Path's, but with Osamu's help, was able to achieve even greater status. Through heavy modification, the entirety of the Asura Path is composed of monomolecular nanites equipped with an anti-electromagnetic shell, allowing it to repair itself and achieve other feats alongside granting it immunity to all electromagnetic forces save for those generated by itself and the user directly. Because it's body is composed of fully functional shrunken down to the size of single molecules, the Asura Path is incrediably dense, adding to its overall structure, durability and defence while still being lightweight. The unique alloys they are composed of protects them from extreme temperatures and forces. Due to the psionic link Osamu implemented, it is completely immune to telepathy, telekinesis, and other psychic-type attacks, allowing (and other the paths) it to carry Osamu or Kisshoten's original, untainted will in the event that their body and/or wills are subjugated. Possessing such composition allows for a very heightened regeneration factor, completely artificial in nature. It can also assimilate and absorb matter or energy from its surroundings to rapidly repair itself via matter-energy conversion. Because of its nature, it is capable of fully dispersing into a mist and reforming elsewhere in seconds, and can even repair itself is fully annihilated. *Asura Path Arsenal **Braided Monomolecular Wire Mesh Net - A highly durable, heat, cut and acid-proof wire mesh composed of monomolecular wire in a braided mesh format. Upon ensnaring a target, it can be trigger to being enclosing, cutting through the captured target in the process. **Hard Light Hologram - Utilizing a hard light modulator, the user is capable of producing a full-scale, three-dimension copy of itself or others that can carry out actions. Composed of hard light, the hologram is capable of completely fooling the optical organs of humans, especially dojutsu users, as the construct appears to possess its own chakra circultory system, mimicking the appearance of chakra itself to fool dojutsu such as the Byakugan. Because of its properties, it doesn't even appear as chakra to a Sharingan user. Being indistinguishable from the user, or living beings in general, they can carry out task while keeping the upperhand in battle, even taking on the appearance and behaivor of a animals. **Molecular Detachment Device - Disassembles matter on the elementary particle level via putting molecules in a state in which they can't share electrons. The beam is modified to avoid catastrophic damage of unintended targets. **Gravitational Beam Emitter - A very powerful beam that uses a constant stream of condensed gravity to penetrate all targets before it without resistance. **Cryogenic Ion Cannon - Freezes targets to absolute zero, instantaneously. **Electromagnetic Cannon - A cannon capable to emitting electromagnetic energy. Very powerful and can achieve a variety of feats. **Magnetic Cannon - A cannon that emits powerful, beams of magnetism, able to magnetize objects from extremely long distances, as well as granting the user the ability to control the polarity of magnetized targets. **Thermocamoflagic Electromagnetic Modulation Cloak - Erases all energy and heat signatures from the user, allowing them to blend in without being detected by almost all forms of sensing, including electromagnetic, thermal, kinetic, magnetokinetic, olfactory, . **Chakra Disruption Cannon - A unique beam that emits seemingly nothing from the cannon, but simply disrupts and disables chakra use of targets its fired at for prolonged durations. Due to its initiation, it can go completely unnoticed by target, only being deduced when they can't utilize chakra. Work similarly to the actual function of the Black Receivers. **Anti-Reactive Reinforced Armor - Unique, woven armor made of composite and specialized metal alloys. It protects the user against blunt strikes and projectile attacks. Antimatter Anti-Reactive Chakra Armor - Protects the user by reducing damage from projectile attack and explosions by as much as 98%, while reflecting 200% of the damage back at the target within range, via matter reacting with triggered antimatter plating and atomized vectors to redirect attacks back at the target. Such actions produce no damage or recoil on the users end. **Electromagnetic Plating - Protects the Asura Path, it's components and the user from electromagnetic attacks. This it automatically provided by the nanites its body are composed of. :*Deva Path - Stemming from the Six Paths Technique, the Deva Path grants the user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people. These gravity manipulating techniques, however, cannot be performed in rapid succession; the amount of time required to recharge after use varies depending on the scale of the technique used, five seconds being the basic minimum. The Deva Path also grants another ability: Chibaku Tensei which allows the user to create a huge makeshift terrestrial body from all the surrounding matter that is attracted to a black sphere released by this technique. Unlike its other users, Osamu has demonstrated the ability to create gravitational waves, by circulating twin Chibaku Tensei around one another, which blow back anything within the vicinity in a constant bombardment of gravity waves powerful enough to send disruptive waves through space time. This effectively makes space-time ninjutsu impossible while it is active. When focused in a stream like manner, the attack is said to be unstoppable, crushing anything it encounters from existence. His mastery over the Deva Path is evident in his ability to simultaneously use both, attractive and repulsive forces, at once; sending the target flying away from him, while debris flies to and accumulates around them. Banbutsu Yuuchi (万物誘致, Binary Attraction of All Things) :*Human Path - Stemming from the Six Paths Technique, the Human Path allows the user to obtain all information a target knows in its entirety, by placing their hands on the targets body, most commonly the chest and cranium regions, and removing the soul from the body, killing them. Due to this path, requiring physical contact with a target, it is almost useless outside of acquiring information or obtaining the soul of a target. Kisshoten's Human Path, as designated by Osamu, wears brownish-black samurai armor with neon yellow lines on them. The helmet of the armor is similar in design to a pharaoh's crown. To increase it's usefulness in combat, it is armed with a powerful longbow and a unique eye-scope. The longbow's sting is composed of a unique type of string, allowing the user to determine how much drawback weight can be exerted, increasing or decreasing it at will to levels beyond that of a normal longbow, enabling the user to hit far away and even mobile targets with uttermost accuracy. Being able to remotely create Black Receivers, the user shapes them into arrows, allowing the user to use the black reciever's abilities along side channeling the Absorption Soul Technique into them, thus allowing the arrows to separate the soul of the target from their body upon landing in a foe, while leaving them paralyzed and unable to use chakra in the affected body part, if they so choose to. By creating a unique arrow before firing it, the user is capable of multiplying the fired arrow, midflight, allowing them to catch the target off guard. With its current skill, the Human Path is capable of firing tens to hundreds of arrows per minute, depending on the situation and type used. :*Inner Path - Stemming from the Six Paths Technique, the Inner Path allows the user to transcend their limits and fortify their body according to stimuli, allowing them to adapt to situations and environments when extra caution is needed. This literally allows them to gain spontaneous advantages over their opponents while leaving them unable to stop them if not handled within reasonable time frames. This Path is immune to Fuinjutsu and abilities which affect the body of the user. If given enough time, this path can ultimately gain complete advantage over the target. Because of this, it is one of the toughest paths to deal with in battle. :*Middle Path - Stemming from the Six Paths Technique, the Middle Path allows one to create zones or defined areas in which it becomes impossible for the target, or opponent(s) to generate, form, or use chakra. :*Mutual Path - Stemming from a unique Rinnegan technique imbued into a controlled body, it allows the user to manifest a unique barrier capable of reflected techniques back at its source, often with increased power and effects, without the user suffering its damage or effects. :*Naraka Path - ???. The Naraka Path also grants the user the countless souls trapped within it, which can be given to certain techniques instead of the users soul, allowing them to be unharmed. :*Noble Eightfold Path - When imbued into a body, the Noble Eightfold Path grants the user a host of extrasensory perception abilities, which enable to user to obtain unparalleled information about their surroundings. It is immune to the likes of Genjutsu and abilities which affects the users mind and senses. Because of this, the user themselves is immune as well as the paths, as the Noble Eightfold Path projects its abilities and thus is information to the other paths. :*Outer Path - :*Preta Path - Stemming from her strong linage of the Otsutsuki descendants, Kisshoten's Preta Path possesses the ability to absorb all forms of Ninjutsu, allowing her to absorb anything made from, enhanced with, or stemming from . This ability was seen in when she absorbed 's Amaterasu, without suffering any of the effects associated with chakra whatsoever, regardless of its type or properties. Senjutsu techniques fall prey to he chakra absorption technique as it contains the physical and spiritual energy that governs chakra itself. Kisshoten's Preta Path, as designated by Osamu, wears green samurai armor with neon green outlines. This armor covers the chest, and the upper arms before running down the center of the leg area, in the form of connected plates. It also covers the lower leg region and the feet of the path itself. Osamu named the path itself "Nisashi". Nisashi wields a specialized Katana capable of absorbing chakra attacts upon contact, as well as a small tanto sword capable of the same function. :*Purgatory Path - Her Rinnegan first materialized within Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki while she was Kisshoten's container. After being transferred through birth into her son, Osamu Otsutsuki, she then manifested her power within him. She was resealed inside him by his mother, Chiyoko Otsutsuki, using the Spears of Power technique. Kisshoten's Rinnegan possesses a light grey Rinnegan with white ripples around the pupil of the eye, with glowing orbs on the lines of her sclera. With this Otsutsuki Goddess' Dark Heart within, it holds at least three Rinnegan, which are surrounded mb teeth and can be closed like as normal eyes can, though the opponent will never know. When viewed with a Byakugan, it appears as a black heart, its natural color. With the power of Kisshoten, Osamu has a total of five Rinnegan, three of which are always active, making his chakra quite potent. Summoning Rinnegan Kisshoten has a multitude of summons she is capable of utilizing. Each of them are unique and are even capable of utilizing Senjutsu, a feat she contributes to Osamu Otsutsuki. Other Techniques *Limbo: Border Jail Kisshoten possess the ability to project her shadows into the world of , which is generally impossible for one to preceive or detect. Due to their exquisite nature, they can only be damaged by the , and can function independently of Kisshoten, attacking and defending on behalf of Kisshoten or her container. Due to Kisshoten's multiple Rinnegan, she can produce up to twelve Limbo clones, each of which can operate for a maximum of eight minutes before regressing back to Kisshoten's container. Any damage the sustain will also be transferred to the user. Osamu has shown quite the effectiency of utilizing the clones, able to instantly switch places with a clone, as well as using his control over distance to literally move them where he wills. Combining his taijutsu, ninjutsu, and kekkei genkai skills with his limbo clones makes Osamu a hyper lethal shinobi, should he be pushed to the point of using them. Rikudo Arts: Purgatorial Prison After obtaining chakra from the target, the Osamu uses the Naraka Path to imprint the Yin Chakra of the target onto a soul before imbuing it into a Limbo Clone. This makes the Limbo clone visible to the naked eye and allows it to possessed the body of the targets whose chakra it was infused with. It gains the ability to be damaged by techniques, but retains most of its high tier durability. Upon making contact with the target, the Limbo will engulf and possess their soul before transitioning back to the world of Purgatory, forcibly roving the soul from the targets body and traversing to Purgatory. After reaching Purgatory, the Limbo dissipates, depositing and storing the targets soul a higher plan of existence. Souls obtained and stored this way are unable to be recalled via Reincarnation Techniques. The user is able to remove the stored souls from Purgatory through use of a Limbo Clone or the Purgatory Path, and implant them into a body, causing the body to take on the skill set of whomever soul was implanted into it. Ice Release Manifestation and Possession Kisshoten possesses the ability to manifest herself outside of her container as well as the ability to possess beings. The first time she showed the ability, she manifested herself outside of Kogasu's sisters body. Upon an Otsutsuki walking up on her and attempting to kill her, Kisshoten laid eyes on him, killing him instantly via an unknown technique. When she is sealed inside on a person, she is noted of possessing her own five Rinnegan, while manifesting five within selected containers, making it a grand total of Ten. When her essence is fused with the containee, the power and effectiveness of each Rinnegan and their techniques are doubled, while drawbacks and prohibitions are cut back two fold. Kisshoten's heart contains three eyes, and inside the eyelids themselves are actual teeth. Chakra Being a goddess, she has shown the ability to access various energies in which she uses her techniques through, including and ambient energy within her surroundings. As a result of her rather exotic nature, she can't be sensed through traditional means, such as chakra sensing, and even Sage's can't detect her through their vastly enhanced senses. Her chakra is of such potency that if one of her Rinnegan were to be transplanted into anyone, they wouldn't be able to handle its power and die within a few seconds. The only reason why Chiyoko and Osamu were able to handle their power is because Kisshoten awakened her Rinnegan within them after being sealed within them. Gallery Trivia *Kisshōten (吉祥天), also known as Kichijōten, Kudokuten (功徳天), Laksmi, Mahasri or Srimahadevi is a Japanese female divinity. Adapted from the Hindu goddess Lakshmi and the god Krishna she is sometimes named as one of the Seven Gods of Fortune, replacing Jurōjin. She is considered to be the goddess of happiness, fertility, and beauty. *All of Kisshoten's Paths are named after one of the Legendary Samurai from the Yu-Gi-Oh Trading Card Series, made by Konami, save for Tetsuo, which I personally named myself. Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Characters